Never be alone
by marryLOC
Summary: Ezra é um homem que saiu de Nova Iorque com o coração partido para uma cidade menor com uma importante parte dele, ele conhecerá uma mulher que finalmente seja para ele?


**EZRA**

Acordei com o choro da minha filha de 7 meses. Olhei para o relógio e suspirei pela hora que era, eram 04:37 da manhã. Na verdade não estava conseguindo pegar no sono antes das 02:00 da manhã, estou ansioso para um encontro com a garota mais linda que já vi em toda minha vida, Aria, esse era o nome dela. Nos conhecemos no meu novo trabalho na Hollis, ela é professora de artes e eu de literatura. Como era o começo do ano e eu sou novo em Rosewood, ela foi me ajudando em algumas coisas e ontem eu finalmente tive coragem de chamar ela para sair comigo.

Levantei esfregando os olhos e indo em direção ao quarto de Lily. Quando cheguei ela estava sentada com cara de pânico no meio de seu berço com o rosto vermelho e molhado das lágrimas. Quando me viu seu rosto ficou um pouco mais aliviado, mas o choro não cessou. Peguei ela com cuidado e fui andando até a cozinha. Eu morava em um apartamento que não era considerando nem pequeno nem grande, mas sim confortável para três ou quatro pessoas viverem...quem sabe algum dia Aria poderia morar aqui...

Aria sabia que eu tinha uma filha e que a mãe de Lily havia dito que não estava preparada para ser mãe e simplesmente, me abandonou com ela. Eu tenho a guarda completa da Lily, eu não trocaria ela por nada nesse mundo, mesmo que eu quisesse não ter nenhuma lembrança do meu horrível relacionamento com sua "mãe". Aria nunca chegou a conhecer Lily, mas ela acha-a adorável pelas fotos que lhe mostrei.

Quando terminei de dar o leite para Lily, coloquei-a para arrotar e quando me dei conta ela já estava dormindo. Olhei para o relógio ao lado de uma fotografia minha e de Lily em uma prateleira e já eram 04:56 da manhã. Amanhã tenho que trabalhar e ainda tenho meu grande encontro. Levantei do sofá calmamente com Lily no colo e fui andando até meu quarto. Coloquei Lily pro lado da cama onde tinha a parede, que enchi de travesseiro para ela não se bater, e deitei no outro lado, esperando o sono que logo chegou.

xxx

Quando deixei Lily na casa da minha mãe que tomava conta dela enquanto eu trabalhava.Segui em direção a Hollis.

Quando cheguei vi Aria abaixada recolhendo alguns papéis e murmurando alguma coisa com cara de raiva. Quando cheguei onde ela estava me abaixei e comecei a ajuda-la. Ela ia bater na minha mão para não me meter, mas me reconheceu e sorriu para mim.

Aria: oi.

Ezra: oi. Tudo bem? Você parece um pouco estressada. – perguntei um pouco preocupado, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Aria: tudo, é só o Jason esbarrou em mim e voltou a me perturbar com aquela coisa dele de querer me convencer a sair com ele. – ela falou logo depois soltou um longo suspiro levantando assim como eu.

Ezra: qualquer coisa, saiba que estou aqui para ajuda-la. – falei dando um sorriso – então... sobre o nosso encontro, está tudo certo?

Perguntei nervosamente.

Aria: nem tudo, você não me falou onde vamos, e eu tenho que saber para poder me vestir adequadamente.

Disse com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Ezra: é uma surpresa, senhorita Montgomery. – ri um pouco quando ela fez um pequeno bico fofinho, que só me deu mais vontade de beija-la agora mesmo. – vista-se com algo nem muito casual e nem muito chique.

Quando ela ia responder a campa para o início das aulas soou pelos nossos ouvidos.

Ezra: bom, te vejo mais tarde.

Digo antes de me inclinar um pouco para frente, me abaixando para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Quando me afastei ela estava corada com um leve tom de vermelho sorrindo.

Aria: tudo bem, tchau Ezra. – saiu dando um pequeno aceno para mim.

Olhei para ela até ela está fora de vista e segui em direção a minha sala.

xxx

Mais tarde estava me arrumando na minha casa um pouco mais cedo, pois tinha que deixar Lily na casa da minha mãe.

Lily estava sentada na cama brincando, de vez em quando me olhava balbuciando alguma coisa, quando de repente...

Lily: Papa!

Olhei para ela no estante que ela falou isso com surpresa estampada em meu rosto. E Lily apenas me olhou de volta repetindo sua primeira palavra falada, pela primeira vez sem ser algo incompreensível.

Se eu achava que sair com Aria era um grande motivo para comemorar, isso com certeza seria mais uma coisa para completar o meu dia "perfeito" .

Peguei-a e comecei a fazer cócegas em sua barriga escutando seus risos e gritinhos de alegria.

Minha pequena diversão com minha princesinha foi interrompida pela campainha. Lembrei que marquei para Aria vir aqui para irmos juntos.

Por mais que esteja cedo não me importo, todo tempo que passo olhando para ela, falando com ela ou pensando nela, vale a pena.

Carreguei Lily e fui em direção a porta. Quando abri lá estava ela, linda como sempre. Com um vestido lindo e um casaco apoiado em seu braço curvado, dei espaço para ela entra, ela entrou olhando em volta do apartamento, depois olhou para mim e Lily de novo. Lily foi a primeira a quebra o silêncio, balbuciando algo.

Lily: obuaiea.

Ezra: traduzindo, "saudações Aria".

Aria deu uma pequena risada e começou a fazer cócegas na barriga da Lily, que se encolheu toda em meu colo rindo.

Aria: que linda você, senhorita Lily. – disse ela com um enorme sorriso olhando para Lily com um brilho especial em seus olhos. Olhou para mim e disse. – oi, ela é tão adorável, se parece muito com você.

E era verdade, ela tinha meus cabelos pretos cacheados, olhos azuis e a risada dela é parecida com minha quando eu era criança.

Ezra: hoje o dia tornou-se mais especial, ela falou sua primeira palavra, foi "papa".

Ela simplesmente sorriu para mim com doçura e continuou brincando com Lily.

Olhava com admiração para a cena como se eu estivesse vendo a cena mais adorável da minha vida. Tudo estava incrivelmente agradável.

Quando de repente Lily abriu os braços para Aria com um sorriso na cara soltando a sua, inesperável, segunda nova palavra.

Lily: mama!

Eu fiquei parado, olhando para Lily sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Olhei para Aria e vi ela olhando para mim com os olhos cheios de surpresa e o brilho do seus olhos parece ter aumentado.

Ezra: ninguém precisa ligar para o que ela disse, vamos deixar isso de lado.

Ela assentiu levemente com um olhar meio desapontado, mas logo sorriu.

Aria: vamos indo?

Ezra: oh, claro.

Peguei a bolsa da Lily que estava no sofá, quando ia saindo Aria veio até mim e pegou Lily de mim, a mesma que deu um gritinho de alegria.

xxx

Quando chegamos ao restaurante que fiz a reserva, ela me olhou com um olhar surpreso pelo quão chique ele era.

Estávamos rindo de algo que ela havia contado que aconteceu com ela, nesse encontro estou percebendo várias coisas que temos em comum, além de tudo que falamos em nossas conversas anteriores.

Terminamos de comer e paguei a conta, ela tentou brigar comigo sobre quem ia pagar a conta, mas eu a convenci de que foi ideia minha então eu que pago.

Ezra: nossa noite ainda não terminou.

Falei assim que saímos do restaurante.

Aria: você é cheio de surpresas, senhor Fitz.

Falou ela com uma pequena risada.

Ezra: tem um cinema antigo ali na esquina, eles estão passando alguns clássicos nele.

Ela pegou minha mão e nos guiou até aonde apontei onde o cinema estava localizado.

No meio do filme senti sua mão roçar na minha quase despercebidamente, repetiu esse movimento mais uma vez, mas agora passou a ser mais sentido do que antes. Peguei sua mão e entrelacei com a minha. Virei minha cabeça para olhar para seu rosto e ela já estava a olhar para mim.

Seus olhos foram dos meus olhos para meus lábios, assim como os meus também focaram naqueles irresistíveis lábios. Inclinei-me em direção ao seu rosto olhando diretamente em seus lábios assim com ela olhava para os meus. Quando nossos lábios se chocaram não havia palavras para descrever a sensação, foi como quando você é criança e você ganha aquele brinquedo que você mais desejara o tempo inteiro essa é uma sensação ótima. Mas beijar Aria Montgomery é uma melhor ainda.

xxx

Quando chegamos na varanda da casa da minha mãe, escutei os risos altos da Lily quando estava abrindo a porta. Abri com mais pressa, ansioso para ver minha princesinha. Vi que ela estava rindo enquanto engatinhava atrás do gato da minha mãe.

Lily: papa!

Falou sorrindo quando me notou no cômodo, fui pegar Lily que logo após deu um longo bocejo e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e olhou para Aria que estava atrás de mim.

Lily: ma!

Exclamou olhando para Aria, levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando entre mim e Aria por um momento depois de abrir os braços para Aria, que veio andando na minha direção e pegou Lily. Era incrível que elas tinham essa ligação, Lily geralmente não é muito social com "estranhos", mas com Aria é totalmente diferente. Espero que ela e Aria sempre sejam unidas.

 _4 anos depois..._

Lily: mamãe olha o que eu fiz para você!

Disse Lily animada mostrando para Aria o que ela tinha tirado da mochila na segunda semana de aula dela. Nossa relação só foi ficando mais forte a cada encontro, logo fomos morar juntos, e a um ano pedi ela em casamento. Ela está grávida de 8 meses, eu não podia estar mais feliz do que agora.

Lily: olha papai! O que o senhor achou? – falou Lily me mostrando um desenho que ela fez de nós três.

Ezra: que lindo princesinha.

Falei dando um ligeiro beijo em sua cabeça, que logo sorriu olhando para mim.

Lily: tá, agora vou ir brincar.

Falou correndo para seu quarto.

Aria: cuidado Lily, não corra muito rápido você pode tropeçar.

Aria era muito protetora em relação a Lily, assim como sou pelas minhas garotas.

Ezra: ela está crescendo muito rápido.

Falei enquanto me aproximava de Aria para beija-la, que respondeu sem hesitação.

Aria: eu te amo muito.

Ezra: também te amo muito. Muito. Muito. – falei enquanto da pequenos beijos em seus lábios enquanto ela ria. – eu amo muito vocês três.

Falei olhando para sua barriga e passando a mão nela.

Aria: também, amo vocês muito. Quero que fiquemos juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Sorri para suas palavra.

 _Juntos para sempre..._

Nota:

Espero que gostem é minha primeira história que tive coragem de publicar, minha escrita não é muito boa.

Então desculpem por qualquer erro.

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
